Ashen Heart
by Krystal V
Summary: Finding yourself in another world is unpleasant. Finding that you actually belong to that 'other' world is even worse. What will happen when she finds the truth behind her past? And what's this of another doujutsu clan similar to the Uchihas? ItachixOC R
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto Fanfiction: Ashen Heart

A/N: I know the title is a bit… weird… that's because it's random. Haha! It just sounds nice… and… yeah. Anyway, it's been really long since I last updated anything. This story, I've been writing in like… three books! And I still haven't finished yet, heck I'm kinda stuck on the ending… Hahaha! I had one of my friends to read it and I guess the story is okay, overall… got her pretty hooked too. Haha! Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic, and tell me what you think, yeah?

Discalimer: Don't own Naruto at all. If I did own Naruto, Naruto won't be... Naruto. LOL.

Chapter 1: Entering

I looked up at the darkening sky as a sigh escaped my lips for what seemed like the tenth time. My guardian called me and I turned around with a questioning look. He held a wooden box with intricate designs in is hands.

"This belonged to your mother," he said, handing me the box.

I took it and stared at it. My mother had died six years ago when I was thirteen. She didn't leave a will… but a box? I looked up at my guardian with wide eyes.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" he gave me one last ruffle before getting into his car and speeding off.

I turned around and heaved another sigh. I looked at my reflection in the glass door in front of me. A young tired girl with middle length brown hair and hazel eyes stared back at me. I shifted the weight of my bag over my shoulder and walked into the departure hall.

"All passengers heading for Canada, please get ready to enter the fifth gate," the speakers announced.

I looked around as people bustled around to board the plane. I went into the line and had my tickets checked before boarding the plane. Fortunately, I got the last seat all the way at the back of the plane by myself. I could do anything I wanted without having to worry about the person sitting next to me.

The plane ascended to the skies once everyone had boarded. I looked out of the window at the clouds and occasional rainbows. The red and orange hues of the sunset painted the sky with its colors. I remembered my mother's box and took it out of my bag which I had placed it in earlier.

I carefully lifted it into my lap. The quality of the wood was amazingly high and the craftsmanship was brilliant. Opening the lid, I blinked at what I found. It was an assortment of Naruto merchandise. Naruto was a popular anime show… why the heck did my mother give me these for?

I took out a head protector which had the Konoha insignia on it. Something was off though, it had a horizontal slash on it and it looked rather worn. Second was a silver ring with a white kanji text on a black background. My eyes widened at the next two items. A kunai and a shuriken… not the small little replicas but the real things. Imagine what the customs would say! My gaze landed on an explosive note, or it looked like one anyway. I flipped it around and found some really small writings on it. I squinted to try and figure out what it said.

_Dear Suki,_

_If you are reading this then I am already gone. This was the only plan I had. You will discover your true self once you are there. I hope my technique is accurate enough; there is a possibility for you to meet him once you're there. Do not tell anyone of this alternate world. It is too dangerous._

I stared with wide eyes as the ends of the note began to smoke. I tried desperately to put it out but it wouldn't work. The note exploded and my hand got singed. The plane shook and some people screamed but everything was normal except for the smoke that had once been me.

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt myself being flung across a white space. My insides turned in protest and I suddenly fell onto soft wet grass. I mustered all my strength to look around, finding myself in a forest. My right hand stung hotly and I fainted for the first time in my life.

That was before I saw two figures appearing in front of me. Two figures that I easily recognized…

**END**

Gasp, who are the mysterious figures? Well, I guess you'll figure that one out easily, anyway… Heh. The country Canada was random by the way…

That was the first chapter for you. _Just_ the first, okay? I know it's really short. Personally, I don't really like it but anyway… Everything shall be revealed in the next chapter… please review and tell me what you think. And I'll update sooner. Since all I need to do is type everything from my books. LOL.

DA: Review or the little shrimp gets it! (holds a tied up Naruto)

Naruto: YARO! Let me go, let me go! I'll get you for this! GAAAA...!

DA: Grr, you're so noisy! That's why I've never liked you!

Naruto: O.O You... don't like me? WAAAA! Whyyyy?

DA: (sweatdrops) See, if only you'd be quiet like Sasuke...

Naruto: Sasuke! Why does so many people like Sasuke! I'll kill him! GAA!

DA: Urgh! (throws Naruto into a closet and locks him in) Review or else I won't let him out! HAH!

Sasuke: -.-" You know he can always just Jutsu himself out...

DA: (sweatdrop) Oh yeah... anyway, review or I'll lock Sasuke up in the clost too!

Sasuke: O.O Don't you dare...

DA: Nyahahaha!

Sasuke: Tch, annoying! (knocks DA unconscious)

DA: X.X


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! Here's the second chapter of Ashen Heart! I know this was a slow update… -.-" But I was… busy? Heh heh… Okay, not really. I would have posted it earlier but my freaking internet has serious problems… /

Anyway! I was really surprised that I got like… eight reviews for my previous chapter? Wow, I didn't know I had grabbed so many people's attention! And it was just a really short prologue! But that's good! I love reviews! Keep them coming! I hope to get more (grins) Review Thanks right now!

Ashen Rose: Hehe, sorry update wasn't soon… and your questions…. Shall be answered in the next couple chapters. (grins) Ehh… there's really not that much about that box… LOL. But you'll see what Suki's mother left her with later on in the next couple chappies.

Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli: That's… a really long name you have there. Anyways, thanks for the review!

APC: Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hyper-Bitch: There really isn't that much itachioc pairings, I gotta agree… kind of the reason I wrote this story… Haha. I don't like flames but I've never gotten one before… I don't intend to get any either! ." Anyway… thanks and hope you like this chapter too!

Huffpuff: I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter too!

Heir: Thanks for the review! Sorry update was slow…

lonewolf4ever: Hehe, thanks for the review! Sorry, I just had to end the first chapter there… anyways, hope you like this chapter too!

Hacker of Souls: Haha, you'll find out the two people next! I'm glad you like the story!

De Code Master: Thank you so much for the review. When I got it, I was like… 'wow, people are still reviewing my story?' I'm really happy you like it, and I hope you'll stick around for long.

Alright! That was way too long! On with the story!

**Chapter 2: Easy Acquaintance**

"_Who is she?"_

"_Whoever she is… she has a Konoha head protector and an Akatsuki ring."_

"_You don't think she's a missing-nin from Konoha? But I've never seen her in Akatsuki…"_

"_Neither have I…"_

The voices... make them stop! I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I blinked up into the canopy of leaves. The sun shone through, making little dancing patterns on the grassy floor. Then suddenly my vision turned red.

"WAAA!"

I was now staring into the crimson eyes of none other than Uchiha Itachi. I'm not kidding… he's leaning over me right now, making me feel very, very uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I gulped and answered, "Suki…"

"Suki?" he raised an eyebrow. "Where are you from?"

"Konoha," I said without thinking.

I mentally smacked myself. Itachi stared into my eyes, as if trying to find a shred of evidence in my soul that I was lying. He finally got up and walked away. I sighed in relief and sat up as well. He began talking with the blue… skin… I stared. It was… _weird. _He actually did look like a freaking shark! That is so unnatural. No, this whole thing is unnatural. I am too shocked for words…

I looked around and found my bag beside me. I grabbed it and quickly looked through it, sighing in relief that the two hadn't looked through it. I looked at what I had brought with me and found some necessities and random things. Well, I guess that's good enough…

The sun was setting and I soon began to wonder what the two S-rank criminals were going to do with me. They were still conversing amongst themselves in hushed whispers. My mind wandered back to my mother's note. It had said about finding my true self once I met him. What 'him'? Itachi? Kisame? Or someone else? And what did she meant 'true self'? This is so confusing…

"Hey, Suki-san…"

I turned to face Kisame who had spoken to me. Itachi had walked away to lean on a tree. A sharp pain seared through the back of my neck and I winced. A hand went up to my throat immediately and I found that it had been bandaged. I inwardly frowned at it.

"What happened to you back there?" Kisame continued to ask.

I looked up in puzzlement before answering, "I don't know."

I could feel Itachi's cold gaze on me and I was determined not to look at him. Kisame started a little fire in greeting to the setting sun. I began to stare off at the danfing flames until Itachi's voice snapped me from my reverie.

"We're turning in for the night," he said. "We'll start at the break of dawn."

Kisame nodded and took out a blanket. He then laid on the soft grass and immediately fell into a deep sleep. I watched as Itachi sat down against the tree and closed his eyes. I clutched the blanket that was on me and I knew it was his. It couldn't be anyone else's. Biting my lower lip, I mustered the courage to get up and walk towards him. Red eyes opened upon detecting my presence.

"It's yours, right?" I said, handing him the blanket without looking at him.

"I don't need it," he told me.

I blinked and looked at him, "But it's cold!"

"You use it," he said, closing his eyes once more.

I frowned and dropped the blanket on him. His eyes opened and removed the blanket off him. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and went to a far tree, curling myself in its knotted roots. Itachi approached me and threw the blanket at me. I frowned and threw it back, knowing very well I could get my ass kicked for it.

"Why won't you just use it!" he snapped angrily at me.

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight," I told him.

"Just use it," he said, wrapping it around me. "I won't take no for an answer."

"But-!"

"Do it or I'll throw you off a cliff," he said, walking back to his spot.

Despite the little threat, I refused to use it. I waited until he was really asleep before carefully covering him with the blanket. I went back to my spot and got out my music player. I closed my eyes as the familiar tunes of my favorite song began playing in my ears. I don't want to think about my current situation aymore. It was hard to believe it, let alone think about it calmly. I'm surprised I'm not freaking out yet.

I looked up at the crescent moon above me. It was still early and I wasn't used to sleeping this early either. A breeze blew by and hugged my knees to my chin. I was half-hoping that I would wake from this dream soon. Consciousness began to slip away from me as I felt myself falling into the depths of my subconscious dreams.

_It was a deathly silent night. The moon was full and the houses were dark. It was unnatural for everyone to be asleep so early. I walked down the deserted street. Turning around a corner, I saw blood. Me eyes widened. It was like a battlefield. I ran across the street of bodies to the house I was supposed to be visiting._

_A scream shot through the air as I entered it. I gulped as realization of whom that voice belonged to set in. Halfway in, the person I had been looking for came running in my direction. A horror filled look in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and I ran after him._

"_No, please don't kill us!" he shouted all the way._

_We stopped in the middle of the street at what was before us. Emotionless black eyes stared at us._

"_You are not an Uchiha. Please stand back," he said to me._

"_You-"_

"_I have no intentions of killing you. Nor have I ever… that's why I killed Shisui instead of you…"_

_I tried to call his name but my voice was stuck in my throat. Tears ran down my cheeks and I fell to the ground._

I woke up to the first rays of sunlight. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and thought back of what I had dreamt of. It was all hazy to me now… but this feeling… even upon waking…

Itachi stirred and frowned at me for giving him his blanket back again.

_It was a lonely feeling… a feeling of sadness that woke me up_.

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

Hehe! Well, what do you guys think? Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this story! I had to edit some parts coz I thought it sounded stupid… / Anyways…

D.A: REVIEWS PLEASE! Or Naruto gets it! (holds kunai to Naruto's neck)

Naruto: EEEEEEPPP! (starts making lots of noise)

D.A: (locks him up in the closet again) Say bye-bye now, Sasuke!

Sasuke: … (glares) this is getting old…

D.A: Be quiet.


End file.
